shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Items
Here you can find all of the rare Jutsu, Weapons, Dojutsu, and Tailed Beasts. This is the list of items that are not to be handed out easily, and must be earned by constant RP, and contributions to the Role Play over time. This list will have next to them, the owners of each item. These cannot be used by another person unless they are obtained legally through the RP itself; i.e killing, transplanting, sealing and replacing, and so on. If you wish to obtain any thing on this list that is available, you must first discuss it with the council. Then they will bring it to the leader, and it will all be discussed heavily before it is approved or denied. If you are denied, we will explain why, and you must go from there and re-apply later. 7 Swords of the Mist # Kubikiribōchō Kubikiribōchō (首斬り包丁; Viz "Executioner's Blade"; Literally meaning "Decapitating Carving Knife"): A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the semi-circle on the blade to decapitate an opponent's head, hence the name. The sword has an ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down. It is also called a "Seversword" (断刀, Dantō). # Samehada Samehada (鮫肌; Literally meaning "Shark Skin"): The most terrifying of the seven blades, it has the appearance of a giant knife covered in shark scales. It is a sentient, living weapon and has the ability to "eat" chakra. It is also called a "Greatsword" (大刀, Daitō). # Nuibari Nuibari (縫い針; Literally meaning "Sewing Needle"): A sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles. It is also called a "Longsword" (長刀, Chōtō). # Kabutowari Kabutowari (兜割; Literally meaning "Helmet Splitter"): A sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defences. It is also called a "Bluntsword" (鈍刀, Dontō). # Shibuki Shibuki (飛沫; Literally meaning "Splash"): A sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. It is also called a "Blastsword" (爆刀, Bakutō). # Kiba Kiba (牙; Literally meaning "Fangs"): Twin swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power. They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged. They are also called "Thunderswords" (雷刀, Raitō). # Hiramekarei Hiramekarei (ヒラメカレイ): A bandaged double-handled sword that is capable of storing and emitting the user's chakra which can then take on various forms. It is also called a "Twinsword" (双刀, Sōtō). The Tailed Beasts Dōjutsu # Rinnegan Jutsu # Flying Thunder God # Susanoo # Kirin # Chidori # Reaper Death Seal # Creation Rebirth # Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals # Summoning: Impure World Resurrection # Yin Seal: Release Advanced Release Kekkei Genkai